


Лекарство от зомби

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Chimera Theo Raeken, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Human Liam Dunbar, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jordan parrish dies, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Oak Creek is an Umbrella, Police Officer Liam, Void Stiles, Zombie Apocalypse, no characters from RE though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Лиам получил назначение в полицейский участок Бикон-Хиллз, но опоздал на день из-за аварии. Как оказалось, в день его прибытия началось восстание живых мертвецов, и не этого он ждал от новой жизни.





	Лекарство от зомби

**Author's Note:**

> [чудесный человечек](https://theoraeken.tumblr.com/) сделал для этого фичка вот такой замечательный коллаж
> 
> Ф знаете с чего этот фичок вообще появился? [Лиам](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzNs9u3U0AIfZyN.jpg) и [Леон](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzNtMKRU0AE9lxf.jpg). Увиденного не развидеть, страдайте со мной

 

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/gtdaa88omg4xuj9/71b35f89de11746a.png?dl=0)

Лиаму очень «везло» по жизни. Только он получил назначение в полицейский департамент Бикон-Хиллз, как там сразу началось восстание живых мертвецов, спасибо, жизнь. Если бы он не задержался в Дэвенфорде из-за аварии, то попал бы в город в момент начала эпидемии. Может быть, даже бы умер.

Кора, девушка, с которой он приехал в город, так и не вышла больше на связь. Она искала своего брата. Лиаму оставалось только надеяться, что они оба выжили в этом аду.

В участке всё тоже оказалось плохо, мягко говоря. Запах крови и мяса, казалось, навсегда въелся не только в стены этого ранее прекрасного здания. Лиам был уверен, что это будет его преследовать всю жизнь.

Кровь и внутренности. Звук, с которым существа (их уже нельзя было назвать людьми) шли на сломанных ногах. Как пули слишком легко входили в их тела и причиняли слишком много разрушений. Кровь разбрызгивалась везде. И было бы хорошо, будь это только кровь.

Топливо для кошмаров уж точно.

Эти существа просто отказывались умирать. Лиам выпустил целую обойму в голову одного из офицеров, у него не осталось ничего от лица, мозг практически стекал по плечам, и всё равно оно шло и пыталось его схватить.

После этого Лиам решил, что от них проще сбежать. В очень тяжёлых случаях — светошумовая граната под ноги, и пока они в растерянности, можно было уйти довольно далеко. Главное, не налететь на кого-то ещё.

Он пытался спасти одного из офицеров, но того придавило дверью. С другой стороны этой двери его разрывали на куски эти существа. Лиам вытянул лишь верхнюю половину его тела, его кишки, придавленные, вытянулись наружу. Вывалились желудок и селезёнка. С другой стороны стонали и чавкали, словно бы пытались затянуть внутренности обратно, а вместе с ними и оставшуюся часть тела офицера. Лиам даже не успел узнать его имени.

Также пришлось застрелить лейтенанта Перриша, который спас от подобной участи его самого. Разбить его голову. Он был уже укушен, когда Лиам прибыл. Продолжал помогать до самого конца.

Лейтенант Перриш заслуживал лучшей участи, чем стать ходячим куском мяса.

Благодаря его помощи удалось спасти двух гражданских, укрывшихся и забаррикадировавшихся в участке: Тео и Стайлза. Их нельзя было оставлять одних, их нужно было попытаться вытащить из Бикон-Хиллз. В то же время Лиам пообещал лейтенанту Перришу, что он разберётся со всем происходящим и поможет это остановить.

И сейчас Лиам и двое гражданских блуждали по канализации. Лиам разрывался. Чтобы убедиться в сохранности Тео и Стайлза ему нужно было выйти из канализации, найти им машину и убедиться, что они точно выехали из города и направились в сторону безопасности. Чтобы разобраться в происходящем, ему нужно было найти путь в подземную лабораторию фармацевтической корпорации Оак Крик. Он не мог сделать и то, и то одновременно. Лиам даже не ориентировался в городе или подземке, если уж на то пошло.

По улицам идти была плохая идея — слишком много заражённых. Но и в канализации тоже возникли проблемы.

Во-первых, вирус распространялся не только на людей, но и на собак. Довольно отвратительное открытие, особенно когда они сбились в стаю и кинулись все вместе.

Доберманы, не просто облезшие или плешивые, а потерявшие часть кожи. Видные мышцы гнили. Кожа на морде слезла, обнажая красноватые клыки. Дёсны казалось подгнивали, и было удивительно, что зубы всё ещё не выпали.

У одной из них отсутствовал целый кусок мяса на грудине, обнажив белёсые рёбра. У другой полностью отсутствовала кожа, мышцы наружу. Лиам видел, как они двигались с каждым шагом.

Ещё одна собака с разорванной глоткой. Через рану на шее было видно мясо, которое так и не достигло желудка, зацепившись там.

Глаза белёсые, невидящие, бесцветные. Совсем как у заражённых людей.

Тео на удивление хорошо управлялся с оружием, стрелял точно в голову. Разрушительной мощности его обреза хватало, чтобы снести заражённым половину головы, но это не всегда помогало. Он мог бы стать хорошим напарником для Лиама, будь тоже полицейским.

Стайлз держался всегда позади и следил за тем, чтобы к ним никто не подобрался. У него была бита и сильный удар, которого, однако, не хватало на то, чтобы уничтожить тварь сразу, и на это время он оставался полностью беззащитным. Заражённые в основном подходили со стороны Лиама и Тео.

Они шли по навигатору, который Стайлз нашёл где-то на станции. Он держался позади и вёл их тихими командами. Лиам шёл первым с фонариком и пистолетом наизготовку. Тео — рядом со Стайлзом и удерживал обрез, а также нёс рюкзак со всеми припасами, которые они умудрились найти: в основном патроны и воду. На самом деле стоило быть потише, шум привлекал этих тварей, а в замкнутом помещении любой выстрел звучал втрое громче.

В канализации всё ещё оказалось много заражённых, но не настолько, как на поверхности. В основном рабочие, иногда гражданские, которые как могли случайно упасть в канализацию, так и искать выход и укрытие под землёй, совсем как они.

Самыми странными казались редкие зомби в когда-то белых, словно бы медицинских халатах. Может это были врачи, или учёные, которые пытались найти причину заражения.

Стайлз сказал, что дело в воде. У Лиама не было причин ему не верить, но он не знал, откуда тот мог об этом узнать. Однако, это казалось логичным. Тем более что и Стайлз и Тео настояли, что если и пить что-то, то бутилированное и закрытое до этого.

В канализации они встретились не только с полумёртвыми, но ещё и другими тварями. Живыми. Огромными надутыми изнутри кусками мяса, в которых угадывались изогнутые лица, у которых по телу открывались глаза. Вместо рук у них огромные лапы с когтями, больше походили на значительных размеров ножи. Они не гнили, но, казалось, их тела жили отдельной жизни, меняясь на глазах. Перешиваясь.

Хуже всего было то, что они двигались и пытались убить, как и остальные. И уничтожить эту тварь было сложнее — проще ослепить. Они словно бы излечивались с пулями внутри. У Лиама был знакомый, у которого не смогли вытащить из плеча стекло, и оно так навсегда и оставалось внутри. Иногда было больно, по его словам.

Внутрь одного из таких Лиаму удалось засунуть гранату, прежде чем мышцы снова наросли. Взрыв оглушил его, и это было меньшее из зол. Силы хватило, чтобы разорвать существо изнутри. Оно так и не стало лечиться, видимо, разрушения оказались слишком значительными.

Лиам так и не мог избавиться от ощущения всё ещё живой плоти в своих волосах и на лице, после того, как эту громадную тварь разнесло на множество кусков. Тео и Стайлз в это время спрятались, и их даже не зацепило. Засранцы.

Они нашли также и мужчину в форме спецназа и полном обмундировании. Разговоры по закреплённой на его плече рации только привлекали своим шумом заражённых.

— Совсем рядом есть обход через мост, — чуть слышно сказал Стайлз.

Лиам и Тео кивнули, прислушиваясь к словам по рации. Над трупом склонилось несколько зомби. Они руками с трудом сжимали кишки и вынимали их, и затем начинали есть. Судя по всему, он умер не так давно.

«Все въезды и выезды в город заблокированы. Приказ уничтожить любого, кто попытается выбраться из города.»

Лиам посмотрел на Стайлза, который хмурился всё больше. В этой темноте он казался таким же бледным, как и заражённые.

Один из заражённых, что раньше вцепился в глотку, сел. Он вырвал целый кусок из горла, Лиам недостаточно хорошо знал человеческую анатомию чтобы сказать, что именно это было.

«Заражённых Г-вирусом локализовали в Бикон-Хиллз. Заражённых Т-вирусом, которые выбрались, уничтожают. На них уходит слишком много патронов, так что постарайтесь избегать больших скоплений. Шум их привлекает, поэтому приказ перейти на наушники.»

Жаль только что этому спецназовцу сказали об этом слишком поздно. Лиам выглянул, пытаясь рассмотреть, униформа какого отряда на нём. Никаких нашивок не было видно. Тео дёрнул его за рукав и поманил за Стайлзом, который вёл их дальше.

«Т-103 выпущен на свободу и будет убивать всё, что привлечёт его внимание. Улей на карантине, утром туда будет направлен отряд „зета“. Все отряды, отправляйтесь на свои точки эвакуации. Укушенных убить.»

Голос постепенно затихал вдали. У Лиама было множество мыслей на счёт услышанного, но Тео и Стайлз никак не отреагировали. Может быть, им нужно было всё переварить, как и Лиаму. Но скорее всего дело было в необходимости сохранять тишину. Слишком многих привлекла рация.

И всё было бы неплохо (Лиам врал сам себе, но он пытался быть оптимистом), они почти добрались до выхода, через который можно было бы сбежать, но их зажали на том самом обходном мосте, вниз — несколько десятков метров в темноту. С одной стороны и с другой по пять тварей, частично разложившихся, их кожа вздулась и посинела из-за высокого уровня влажности в канализации.

По крайней мере, не было громил. Не то чтобы это так уж сильно улучшало их ситуацию.

Ближайший к Лиаму ранее рабочий где-то потерял руку. Часть его лица была словно бы обрезана, кусок щеки свисал с подбородка, Лиам мог разглядеть зубы и несколько подгнившую плоть. Это всё ещё вымораживало.

Лиам выстрелил заражённому в лицо. Тот со стоном отступил назад и пошатнулся, но так и не упал, хотя пуля вошла ему между глаз и вышла с другой стороны, мозги и кровь попали на лицо следующему за ним. У новенького отсутствовал нос.

Они отбивались, бита Стайлза, которая действовала несколько эффективнее, чем пистолеты, но требовала близости. Зато один сильный удар мог скинуть заражённого с моста, что Стайлз и сделал. Лиам слышал хруст, с которым треснула голова несчастного, и затем он упал, утягивая с собой ещё одного.

Некоторые остановились и раздражённо рыкнули. Один из них — у него не было руки — попытался схватить Лиама, Тео выстрелил обрезом ему прямо в голову. Мозги разбросало на значительное расстояние.

С собаками выходило сложнее. Может потому что попасть по ним не так просто — собаки были быстрее, а зомби двигались медленнее. Но их было слишком много.

Только вот Стайлза это не останавливало. Сначала Лиам считал, что ему показалось, мол заражённые всегда были со стороны Лиама и Тео, но после этой стычки он убедился: зомби не обращали внимания на Стайлза.

Поэтому, как только они пробились, добежали до нужной двери и заперли её изнутри, Лиам достал пистолет и направил на Стайлза. Ему было больно это делать, но сейчас личная привязанность к Стайлзу не так важна — если он заражён, то его нельзя выпускать наружу.

— Воу, чувак, — Стайлз поднял руки. Брови удивлённо подняты, а губы поджаты.

— Лиам, что ты делаешь? — спросил Тео и встал между ними. Он опустил обрез дулом вниз, и поднял свободную руку, словно бы говорил с диким животным.

— Заражённые даже не пытались его укусить, — зарычал Лиам. — Что происходит? Кто вы на самом деле?

Сейчас, в свете люминесцентных ламп, Лиам замечал всё то, что списывал на игру света ранее. Стайлз был _слишком_ бледным, мертвецки белым, можно сказать. Круги под глазами и краснота тоже не помогали. Он не гнил, конечно, и сохранял рассудок, но что-то здесь было не так.

Лиам не замечал этого из-за грязи, не обращал внимания, не хотел видеть, и теперь корил себя. Он упустил то, что с ним всё это время был укушенный, или чем там был Стайлз. Он слишком хорошо контролировал свой разум. Запинался, конечно, и раньше это казалось простой неуклюжестью.

К тому же, укушенных, но ещё не обращённых, заражённые пытались съесть. И в этом просто не было смысла. Стайлза они игнорировали как предмет мебели. Реагировали только на его голос и исходящий от него шум.

— Лиам, давай ты опустишь пистолет и мы поговорим, — сказал Тео, не отводя взгляда.

— Хрена с два! — снова рявкнул Лиам и поднял пистолет выше. — Давай, рассказывай!

— Ладно, ладно, — Тео сказал и оглянулся на Стайлза. Тот передёрнул плечами. — Я младший научный сотрудник Оак Крик.

Лиам снова зарычал и направил пистолет теперь на Тео. То есть всё это время с ним был тот, кто мог помочь разобраться во всём, и он даже не знал? И главное, почему он не пытался даже решить эту проблему заражения?

— А Стайлз кто тогда? — Лиам приподнял пистолет, указывая на Стайлза, выглянувшего из-за Тео, но не вышедшего.

— Испытуемый, — сипло сказал Стайлз.

Лиам непонимающе нахмурился.

— Он носитель первоначального штамма вируса, который заразил всех, — объяснил Тео.

— То есть это из-за него всё началось? — хмуро спросил Лиам.

— Да, чувак, обвинять лабораторную крысу в результатах эксперимента — очень по-взрослому, — преувеличено по-будничному ответил Стайлз.

Тео прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, видимо, чтобы ничего не сказать.

— Значит, ты можешь это остановить? — Лиам снова перевёл внимание на Тео.

— Это не так просто, — всё ещё спокойно ответил Тео. — Ты видишь, что Стайлз относительно нормален и ведёт себя как человек, но при передаче этого же вируса остальным они по какой-то причине теряют разум.

— Вирус мутирует, а ещё это уже видоизменённые штаммы, только и всего, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, этот ублюдок Валак так говорил. Вирус, который сейчас распространился в Бикон-Хиллз, он даже не от меня пошёл.

Имя казалось Лиаму смутно знакомым. Кажется, он видел его в одной из газетных статей, но не мог сказать точно.

— Тогда почему вы бежите, вместо того, чтобы быть в лаборатории и пытаться найти лекарство? — снова спросил Лиам. Эти двое явно могли всё происходящее остановить, но по какой-то причине отказывались.

Верхняя губа Стайлза дрогнула, словно у готовой оголить клыки собаки.

— В лаборатории сейчас опасно, — ответил Тео и сделал шаг в сторону, так что Лиам теперь не мог видеть лица Стайлза. — Все там обращены, кто-то в обычных зомби, а кто-то в этих раздутых тварей. Там есть и то, что ещё не вырвалось сюда. Я решил, что лучше попытаться доставить Стайлза в другой филиал Оак Крик, чтобы там со всем разобрались, вот и всё.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты врёшь?

Тео не ответил.

— Нас всё равно не выпустят отсюда, — нарушил повисшую тишину Стайлз. Он положил руки на плечи Тео и встал сбоку и сзади, так что, если бы Лиам захотел, он мог бы его пристрелить. — Ты сам слышал рацию, город изолировали, всех пытающихся уйти собираются уничтожать.

— Мы живые, они нас выслушают, — не сильно веря своим словам сказал Лиам.

Возможно, Стайлз уловил это неверие, потому что он вышел перед Тео и подошёл к Лиаму, так что дуло пистолета уперлось прямо ему в грудь.

— Ты уверен? — его голос звучал хрипло и низко, словно бы принадлежал другому человеку. — Мы не знаем, кто отдаёт приказы. Это могут быть военные, и они уже оградили город. У военных правило — сначала стрелять, потом задавать вопросы, — Стайлз чуть наклонился, теперь уже проникая в личное пространство Лиама. — Это могут быть люди из Оак Крик, и их реакция может быть такой же, как у тебя — я сбежал, и всё случилось из-за меня. Вот только всё случилось по-другому.

— Сделай шаг назад, — рявкнул Лиам и поднял пистолет.

Стайлз без интереса посмотрел сначала на пистолет, затем на Лиама. Так близко Лиам видел всё, что было с ним не так, но этого всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы сказать, что это именно заражение, как у других. Стайлз сам никуда не отошёл, зато его оттянул Тео.

— Ты прав, мы можем попытаться пробраться в улей, — согласился Тео и крепко сжал плечо Стайлза. Тот поморщился, видимо, от боли. Что такое улей Лиам не знал, но сейчас это было не так важно. Он уже это название слышал и тогда предположил, что это лаборатория. — Я, конечно, младший научный сотрудник, но у меня есть доступ в некоторые лаборатории, — Тео отпустил Стайлза и закатал рукав на левой руке и показал браслет со светящимся слабым голубым светом экраном.

— Там слишком много заражённых, и не факт, что зараза не мутировала и не стала передаваться по воздуху, — ответил Стайлз, его голос звучал снова молодо и звонко, казалось, даже в его глаза вернулся свет.

— Мы рискнём, — сказал Лиам. — Ведите.

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на дверь

— Я поищу другой проход.

 

Дорога в лабораторию вышла проще. Как оказалось, они были не особо далеко, хоть в чём-то им повезло. Путь в лабораторию почти никак не выделялся, если бы Лиам не знал, то решил бы, что это просто очередная дверь, ведущая к какой-нибудь очистительной системе.

— Это один из запасных выходов, — со знанием дела сказал Тео и вручил обрез Лиаму. — Главный вход через здание Оак Крик, есть ещё проход черед Эйкен, — он взялся за вентиль, запирающий дверь, и раскрутил его. За дверью оказалась ещё одна дверь, больше напоминавшая вход в лабораторию: белая (немного посеревшая от влаги), с электронным замком. Тео поднёс запястье к нему, и там загорелись буквы: «Доступ разрешён».

— А сейчас нас ждёт долгая дорога под землю. Ты знал, что в Бикон-Хиллз нет метро только потому что Оак Крик не давали начать разработку? Им нужно было много всего укрепить и так далее, ну и скрыть от остальных.

Видимо, Тео стал так много говорить, потому что расслабился, когда закрыл дверь в канализацию, и створки лабораторной захлопнулись. Светлые стены лаборатории и правда вселяли спокойствие после грязной канализации.

— Ещё из лаборатории есть эвакуационный выход за город, — сказал Стайлз. Он всё ещё шёл позади, никуда не исчез и даже не сбежал.

— Ты знаешь подозрительно много для человека, над которым проводили эксперименты, — Лиам сказал больше потому что это казалось ему странным.

— Я вообще много знаю, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

Они дошли на какое-то подобие станции. Там стоял вагон, Тео забрал у Лиама обрез и заглянул внутрь.

— Возможно, те в халатах приехали как раз на этом, и потом пытались найти выход в канализации, где их и покусали, — спокойно сказал Стайлз. Когда Тео и Лиам на него посмотрели, он поднял бровь. — Здесь нет заражённых, и вагон ведь сюда доехал.

— Действительно, — кивнул Тео. — Ладно, здесь чисто, заходите.

Следующие десять минут поездки вниз по неосвещённому туннелю прошли почти что в неловкой тишине. Стайлз просто лёг на одной из лавок и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Тео перебирал содержимое рюкзака и в целом выглядел как очень занятой человек. Лиам же, не зная, чем себя занять, решил осмотреться.

Он не сильно разбирался в управлении поездами, но здесь всё казалось относительно простым. Настолько, что даже неопытный человек мог бы запустить без особых проблем. Лиам нахмурился и посмотрел на Тео. Честно, он не особо походил на какого-то учёного вообще, слишком хорошо он управлялся с оружием, даже если это было бы его хобби. Конечно, есть эта «по одёжке не судят», но что-то тут было не так.

И сейчас Лиам ехал глубоко под землю с одним носителем вируса и вроде как научным сотрудником туда, откуда вся зараза и вылезла.

Это звучало как самый отвратительный план в его жизни.

Они выехали из туннеля в просторное помещение, стены оставались скорее породой, никак не обработаны — только пол. В этот холл вело ещё несколько тоннелей. Тео и Стайлз вышли из вагона, Лиам пошёл за ними.

— Там будут заражённые, — тихо сказал Стайлз и пропустил Лиама вперёд к большой двери, которая скорее представляла собой поднимающиеся секционные ворота. Лиам поёжился, вспоминая офицера на станции. Тео тем временем направился к замку. — И некоторые из них в разы хуже, чем те раздутые мясные шары.

— Что может быть хуже них?

— Живые растения. По сути от человеческого там остались только кости, — Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на дверь. — Растение использовало мясо и мышцы, чтобы прорасти.

Лиам хотел бы сказать, что это невозможно, но до этого Стайлз очень точно описывал заражённых и что именно может помочь их остановить. Странно, как он не задумался об этом раньше. Это было даже тогда подозрительно.

Громкий писк разнёсся по помещению. Дверь с грохотом поползла наверх. Вот уж способ привлечь внимание. Тео подумал также, поэтому он отошёл к Лиаму и Стайлзу и поднял обрез.

— Пожалуйста, не входите, пока двери не будут открыты полностью, это делается для вашей безопасности, — безличный голос.

За первой дверью оказалась вторая, и затем третья. Третья, однако, открылась только наполовину и она замерла, словно бы застряла. Тео и Лиам переглянулись, затем направились внутрь.

На удивление, никто не пришёл на шум. Лиам осторожно оглядывался, а Тео подошёл к стойке регистратуры и развернул к себе какой-то листок.

— Доктор Кросс была в комнате для отдыха, — сказал Тео.

— И что? — непонимающе спросил Лиам.

— Младший сотрудник, — Тео помахал рукой с браслетом. — Кросс была старшей, если она всё ещё там, мы можем снять её чип-пропуск.

— Если она не уехала, — Стайлз пожал плечами и опёрся на стойку регистратуры, лениво рассматривая потолок.

— Сходим проверим, — Тео пожал плечами. — Если нет, пойдём дальше в лаборатории.

— А нам не стоит вернуть Стайлза в его, э...

— Они называли это палатами, — горько выплюнул Стайлз. — Как по мне, это была камера тюремная.

Лиам замялся и отвёл взгляд.

— Тем более, — продолжил Стайлз. — Я могу сходить и забрать нужный чип. Какого он цвета?

— У Кросс был фиолетовый, — Тео добавил, продолжая просматривать записи. — Только у Брунски и Валака был розовый.

— И что это значит? — опять спросил Лиам. — Тем более, по-моему, это плохая идея отпускать Стайлза одного.

— Боишься, что я не вернусь? — Стайлз фыркнул. — И, хотя меня радует, что ты начал использовать свою твердолобую головушку и _думать_ , а не просто доверять, сейчас мы в одной лодке.

— Боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится, — честно сказал Лиам, и это удивило Стайлза.

— Но ему правда будет логичнее пойти, — добавил Тео. — Заражённые не будут на него кидаться, и он не привлечёт внимание.

Лиам задумался. Это было так, если пойдут они с Тео, то нужно будет следить, чтобы их не укусили, Стайлз же мог этого избежать.

Через несколько минут Стайлз вместе с чипом Тео ушёл в сторону рекреационной зоны, оставляя Тео и Лиама на ресепшене без возможности попасть куда-либо ещё. Вот это было страшнее всего. Они не могли даже пойти за ним — дверь закрылась автоматически.

— Оттуда нет выхода? — осторожно спросил Лиам. Тео, который уже сел на место охранника и что-то проверял на компьютере, даже не посмотрел на него.

— Нет, это единственный официальный выход из улья. Кроме как через ту дверь, — Тео указал на широкую закрытую дверь, — попасть в другие части комплекса невозможно. Они все изолированы как раз на этот случай.

— Обнадёживает, — Лиам пробормотал и сел прямо на пол, слишком уставший. — Вы назвали это ульем, — он вспомнил разговор. — Почему?

— Подземный исследовательский центр называется ульем. Честно, никогда не интересовался почему именно, — Лиам не видел Тео, но предположил, что тот пожал плечами.

— То есть ты работал под землёй с вирусами, и никогда не поинтересовался почему именно это так называется?

— Честно, ты здесь больше интересуешься правилами безопасности, чем какими-то названиями. Если препарат Б называется препаратом Б, ты не спрашиваешь почему, а просто запоминаешь и не путаешь его с препаратом Д, — Тео не казался раздражённым.

— Видимо, не все так хорошо относились к правилам безопасности, как ты, — Лиам потёр шею. Наверное, в таком заведении действительно должны быть особые правила безопасности, несоблюдение которых вело к всеобщему заражению.

— Видимо. Я не знаю, что именно случилось, честно, — сказал Тео. — Я был со Стайлзом, брал у него кровь на анализ, когда вдруг прозвучала тревога. Все двери заблокировались, но потом отключился свет, и мы выбрались.

— Как вы вообще оказались в участке? — спросил Лиам.

— Мы нашли выход. Из той части, где содержали Стайлза, выхода не было, но что-то пробило выход в общую секцию, и мы выбрались так, — стул Тео скрипнул. — Как оказалось, есть ещё один выход наружу, он вёл как раз в участок. Тогда уже все стали заражаться и на поверхности, и мы заперлись там и стали ждать помощи.

— И не остались здесь, чтобы понять причину и решить её? — Лиам нахмурился.

— Ты не видел проросших и некоторых других. Поверь, от таких можно только бежать. И я говорил тебе, мы хотели добраться до другого филиала Оак Крик.

— Сейчас здесь есть освещение, — Лиам нахмурился.

— Оно может быть только в этой части, и отсутствовать во всём остальном улье. Мы не знаем наверняка.

— Значит узнаем, — сказал Стайлз и помахал рукой. Женской. Бледной с голубыми проступающими венами. Кровь продолжала капать на пол.

— О боги, ты что, оторвал ей руку? — ошарашенно сказал Лиам.

— Не совсем, я её отрезал, — Стайлз положил руку на стойку. Несколько капель сразу упали на поверхность. — Я решил, что нам пригодится ещё один браслет, но как его снять его можно было только с рукой.

— Их не так просто снять, — кивнул Тео. — Хотя, ты мог бы просто его стянуть, когда отрезал, и не приносить всё запястье.

— Ой, да ладно, ты бы видел лицо Лиама. Бесценно, — Стайлз усмехнулся.

Тео фыркнул и взял руку к себе. Через несколько минут встал из-за стойки и протянул браслет с синим чипом Лиаму. Тео отдал свой браслет ему, а сам надел браслет старшего сотрудника. Лиам кивнул и надел его.

— Обычно перед инъекциями и заборами крови мне давали снотворное, — сказал Стайлз. — Не люблю иголки.

Лиам нахмурился, разве Тео не забирал у него кровь перед отключением электричества... Может, он как раз готовился к этому.

— Для любой сыворотки нужна будет свежая кровь и сравнение, — подхватил Тео. Он направился к двери и приложил новый браслет.

— То есть, сначала нам нужно его усыпить, и потом уже работать над лекарством? — спросил Лиам, чтобы уточнить, правильно ли он понял.

— Да, — дверь в этот раз открылась почти бесшумно, являя взору огромное помещение, очень напоминающее холл. Лиам замер, думая о том, сколько же всего здесь вокруг, пока Тео направился к терминалу и приложил туда браслет.

— Кто бы не проектировал это явно о безопасности не думал, — Стайлз фыркнул и подошёл к самому краю, заглядывая вниз.

Лиам не рискнул этого делать, пока в сторону центрального прохода раздвигался мост. Он заметил тело. Мужчина в чёрной спецназовской форме, с нашивкой Оак Крик на рукаве. Он сжимал в руках пистолет, вроде того, который был у Лиама, так что тот решил забрать пули. Вряд ли они ему пригодились бы.

Но что-то в лежащем здесь трупе вызывало больше опасений, чем со всеми остальными. Он не проявлял признаков жизни и укуса не было видно, конечно, но мало ли. Пистолет сжимал крепко, и Лиаму пришлось немного помучиться, чтобы его расцепить. У него оказалось несколько патронов.

— Идём уже, — устало сказал Стайлз. — Если у него нет огнемёта, то он будет бесполезен.

— Думаю, нам и правда стоит теперь тебя запереть, — ответил Лиам, выуживая неплохой армейский нож.

К концу ночи любое отвращение Лиама к мёртвым и обшариванию их карманов пропало. Может быть чуть позже он будет себя корить, но всё это ему правда пригодилось бы куда больше.

— Если с вами что-то случится, то я могу остаться там и умереть от голода. Вы хотите меня отправить на верную смерть? — слишком спокойно спросил Стайлз.

И это правда так. Лиам не мог гарантировать, что они с Тео смогут выбраться из этого живыми, и запирать Стайлза в камере — это жестоко по меньшей мере.

Когда мост сдвинулся, и они двинулись в центр к какому-то подобию стеклянного лифта, Лиам понял, что именно Стайлз имел в виду под «не думал о безопасности». Единственное, что отделяло их от падения с огромной высоты это несколько десятков сантиметров металла и ограждение, которое не доходило Лиаму даже до бедра.

Две другие двери были разорваны, одна изнутри, другая снаружи. Мосты к ним уже были на месте. В той, из которой что-то вырвалось, мигал свет. Конечно, в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов, именно туда они и направились.

Десятисантиметровая металлическая дверь была порвана изнутри и выгнута, словно бы какая-то бумага. Лиам бы определённо не хотел встретиться с тем, что это могло сделать.

— Оак крик не только исследовали вирусы, — тихо сказал Стайлз. Когда Лиам посмотрел на него, он продолжил. — Они создавали биологическое оружие. И я правда советую тебе найти огнемёт или что-то подобное.

— Сначала нам нужно в восточную часть, — тихо сказал Тео и остановился напротив карты. Лиам включил фонарь и осветил её. — Там мы сделаем снотворное, на Стайлза не каждое действует, потом пойдём в западную. Лучше лишний раз не стреляй.

— Как в канализации, — Лиам кивнул, запоминая карту. Комплекс не выглядел запутанным.

На удачу, им не встретились трупы, которые могли бы встать. Зато встретилось другое. То, что вырывалось наружу — оно не щадило никого. Разрывало людей, но не когтями, как те мясистые твари, оно словно бы давило их.

Лиам замер перед одним трупом. Тело было скручено, будто кто-то выжал тряпку. Голова раздавлена, так, что оставалась только кровавая масса. Лиам различал зубы во всём этом кровавом месиве.

Стайлз без особого интереса присел возле этого трупа и проверил браслет. Голубой. Он даже не попытался его снять и не попросил Тео этого сделать.

Немного поплутав по коридорам, встречая лишь точно мёртвые трупы, они вышли в восточное крыло. Лиам остановился, глядя на толстое пуленепробиваемое стекло, которое пошло трещинами. С другой стороны к нему был прижат учёный в костюме биологической защиты. И не просто прижат, его туда вдавливал огромный цветок.

— Какого чёрта, — тихо сказал Лиам.

— Оак Крик, — Стайлз пожал плечами, словно бы это всё объясняло.

Лиам не хотел думать каково быть «подопытной крысой» в таком месте. И какие люди тут работают. Работали.

Тео безошибочно пошёл к одной из дверей и приложил браслет. Дверь показала, что сработала, вот только не открылась. Он несколько раз прикладывал и убирал, пока она наконец-то не приоткрылась.

Её удерживали какие-то лианы. Понадобилось ещё несколько рывков механизма, чтобы дверь наконец-то открылась. Повеяло влажной духотой, но, по крайней мере на вид, в воздухе не витали споры.

— Я всё ещё предлагаю сходить найти где-нибудь огнемёт, — со смешком сказал Стайлз.

— Он там есть, — выдохнул Тео и осторожно заглянул внутрь. — Но до него ещё нужно дойти.

— Я не пойду, — сразу сказал Стайлз. — Один, по крайней мере. Эти растения, они неприятные, и могут заразить даже меня.

— А не логичнее нам тогда найти защиту какую? Ну, чтобы не вдохнуть ничего случайно, — спросил Лиам.

— Оно передаётся только через укус, насколько я знаю, — Тео пожал плечами и зашёл внутрь. Стайлз пошёл за ним, и Лиаму ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом.

— Укус чего, — под нос пробормотал Лиам, и остановился.

Ответ висел в лианах почти под потолком. Это был скелет, человеческий. То, что раньше было мышцами словно бы проросло каким-то растением, будто бы оно питалось этим. В коридоре было слишком темно, чтобы Лиам мог рассмотреть, что у тела было с лицом, и он не стал рисковать и светить фонариком.

Из оцепенения его вырвал хруст. Стайлз и Тео ушли далеко вперёд, и Лиам поспешил за ними. Они вышли туда к разросшемуся растению, и это выглядело как очень плохой план.

Тео вручил обрез Стайлзу и взял располагавшийся возле входа огнемёт. Хорошо, они не шутили. Лиам не хотел знать. Тео проверил один и протянул его Лиаму, затем взял себе другой.

— Не расходуй напрасно. Как только они загораются, переставай жечь, — посоветовал Стайлз, сам оружия он в руки так и не взял. — Правда, они будут идти на тебя ещё секунд двадцать, так что держись подальше, — он пошёл за уверенно направившимся вперёд Тео.

Часть Лиама хотела спросить «чего это Стайлз раздаёт приказы», но другая понимала — пока их отсюда не вытащат, у него нет иного выхода кроме как слушаться. Это немного нервировало, если уж на то пошло, но все советы Стайлза оказывались полезны.

Откуда он столько знал про заражённых и как их уничтожить оставалось загадкой, ответ на которую Лиам пока что не хотел знать.

Они спустились по железной лестнице вниз, ближе к земле. Она значительно отличалась от породы вокруг, но Лиам решил, что лучше смотреть не под ноги, а перед собой.

Снова раздался хруст. Он чем-то напоминал одновременно звук, с которым ломаются ветки, и чавканье мокрой земли под ногами. Прозвучал совсем рядом, и Лиам на него обернулся. В проходе стояло то же самое подобие скелета, только освещение в теплице — или как назвать этот подземный сад — позволяло Лиаму разглядеть его в полной мере.

Кости и проросшие в мясе растения. Вот что собой представляли эти заражённые. И двигались они именно так, как существа с растениями вместо мышц должны — как сломанные куклы, с отвратительным звуком.

Лиам опешил, и это стало его ошибкой, потому что тварь заметила их и, с криком мало напоминающим человеческий, распахнула пасть. Лица у этого существа — заражённым человеком, как в случае с теми живыми мертвецами или раздувшимися тварями, его назвать было нельзя — не было. Пасть напоминала чем-то одно из этих растений, питающихся мухами.

Точнее, черепушка у него была вроде как человеческая, но вместо носа и рта открывалась вертикальная пасть с острыми зубами.

Которые хрустнули опасно рядом с лицом Лиама, и если бы Стайлз не оттянул его назад, а Тео не выстрелил из огнемёта, то со своим лицом пришлось бы попрощаться.

Существо заклокотало и отшатнулось, падая на железный пол. Тео выступил вперёд и поджёг потухшую, но не сгоревшую, тварь ещё раз.

— Не зевай, зевалку оторвут, — фыркнул Стайлз и пошёл куда-то. Лиам посмотрел на Тео, который подзарядил огнемёт и пошёл за ними.

Стайлз завёл их в какую-то небольшую лабораторию, в которой не было растений и трупов. Тео сразу пошёл к машине со странными колбами, Стайлз подошёл к столу и сел на него, глядя в сторону двери, а Лиам решил пока что осмотреться. Проверить точно ли они здесь были одни. В дальнем углу всё ещё был включён компьютер.

Любопытство взяло верх, Лиам подошёл к нему и наклонился. Он не был защищён паролем, вероятно, потому что доступ в эту лабораторию был затруднителен. Несколько заинтересованных кликов вывели строку поиска.

«Стайлз,» — напечатал Лиам. Поиск выдал «Вирус Прародитель», доступ ограничен. «Дети Валака», частичный доступ разрешён.

Лиам оглянулся. Стайлз сидел к нему спиной и махал ногами, глядя на дверь. Тео был слишком занят созданием снотворного. Ну что же, любопытство нужно было утолить.

Проект «Дети Валака», ну или точнее, краткая выжимка, так как полный текст был закрыт, заставил Лиама нахмуриться. Детей обучали в разных сферах знания, затем вводили вирус «Прародитель», чтобы усилить их умственные способности. Там было ещё что-то про проявление психических способностей, и если бы Лиам всю ночь не отбивался от живых трупов, то он бы решил, что это всё бред сивой кобылы.

Больше информации на Стайлза получить не удалось, и Лиам задумчиво посмотрел на строку поиска. Тео — довольно распространённое имя, и результатов будет больше. И всё же, любопытство, слишком сильное, заставило его ввести имя Тео — он никогда так и не назвал свою фамилию.

Результатов действительно было много, вот только они были не в файлах «работники». Лиам нахмурился. Проект «химеры». Что-то схожее с тем, что было с «детьми Валака», с той лишь разницей, что велась работа на усиление физических свойств детей и подростков.

Лиам почувствовал холодок на спине, живот скрутило, а к горлу подступил ком. Да быть этого не может...

— Нам очень жаль, Лиам, — мягко сказал Стайлз.

Лиам не успел среагировать, его за плечо схватил Тео и прижал с такой силой, которая была неподвластна людям. В шею Лиама вошла иголка, он сипло заорал.

Через несколько секунд Тео вынул иглу и отпустил Лиама. Тот потянулся к пистолету, но понял, что пальцы его слушаются всё хуже. Тео без особой опаски кинул шприц на пол и пошёл к Стайлзу, который уже смотрел на Лиама. Он цеплялся за ускользающее сознание, пытался сделать хоть что-то.

— Оставим его здесь? — спросил Тео.

— Нет, он мне нравится, — Стайлз спрыгнул со стола. — Давай найдём чип Валака или Брунски и уберёмся отсюда.

— Взорвём здесь всё перед уходом?

Ответ Лиам уже не услышал.

 

Лиам пришёл в себя. Попытался прийти, по крайней мере. Это было долго. Не как после сна, а словно бы его что-то держало в бессознательном состоянии.

Он сидел, это точно. И не чувствовал веса жилета и вообще амуниции.

Сознание возвращалось с трудом, он начинал слышать какую-то песню. Кантри.

Может быть, ему показалось. Может быть всё, что случилось — он перепил на вечеринке и ему ещё только предстояло добраться до Бикон-Хиллз, где всё будет спокойно и никаких заражённых.

Затем раздался голос Стайлза. Лиам не различил слов, но точно понял, что это говорил именно он. А значит, прошлая ночь не была каким-то кошмаром воспалённого сознания.

Глаза всё ещё не хотели открываться.

Кроме музыки и голоса Лиам различал журчание автомобиля, они ехали в машине. Куда, где... отсутствие тишины и даже музыка как бы намекали, что они уже были не в Бикон-Хиллз.

После нескольких минут Лиам всё же разлепил глаза. Он был в каком-то джипе. На водительском сидении сидел мужчина лет сорока в ковбойской шляпе. За окном проносился лес, и было слишком светло.

— О, Лиам пришёл в себя, — голос Тео.

Лиам чуть не ушёл из себя, но заставил зацепиться за сознание. Нужно было понять, что произошло.

— Хорошо, — сказал незнакомый голос, видимо, принадлежащий этому мужчине.

— Слава богам, может быть у него нет сотрясения, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Он не был пристёгнут, когда мы попали в аварию, и я не уверен, что у него есть страховка.

— Какой ужас. Но хорошо, мы что-нибудь придумаем, сынок.

Лиам пытался рассмотреть мужчину, но его лицо расплывалось. Он был в форме департамента шерифа, вот и всё, что Лиам смог уловить.

— Куда вы вообще так гнали?

— А, это, — Стайлз шумно выдохнул. — Лиам только устроился в полицейский участок Бикон-Хиллз, но мы немного... отвлеклись, его бросила девушка и мы запивали это горе. А когда поняли, что пропустили его поезд, то пришлось поехать на машине.

— Бикон-Хиллз? Вау, тогда вам повезло, что вы не там, — сказал мужчина. — Говорят, там какая-то зараза распространилась, город полностью на карантин закрыли.

— Правда? — с искренним удивлением спросил Тео.

— Какой ужас, — подхватил Стайлз. — А что слышно, грипп может или что-то подобное?

— Для гриппа не сезон, я не сильно интересовался, — мужчина пожал плечами. — У меня там бывшая живёт, конечно, но я до неё так и не дозвонился.

— Какой ужас. Надеюсь, с ней всё в порядке, — сказал Стайлз.

— Лиам, верно? — продолжил мужчина после нескольких секунд молчания. — Я Ноа Стилински, шериф округа Дэвенфорд.

— Рад знакомству, — прохрипел Лиам. Тело всё ещё недостаточно хорошо его слушалось, чтобы он мог даже пошевелиться.

Сознание решило, что оно устало и Лиам отключился.

 

Пришёл в себя Лиам уже в больнице. Тео держал его на спине, пока Стайлз и шериф Стилински говорили со смуглой медсестрой.

— Мне бы не помешало увидеть ваши удостоверения личности, — сказал шериф Стилински, когда медсестра куда-то отошла.

Лиам наблюдал, как Стайлз коснулся запястья того своими пальцами. Несколько секунд шериф смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом, затем моргнул и улыбнулся.

— А, впрочем, ладно, потом разберёмся. Ну что же, — медсестра вернулась с креслом-коляской. — Оставляю вас в надёжных руках Мелиссы, а мне ещё нужно на работу. Заходите потом на станцию.

— Разумеется, спасибо вам огромное, что подвезли нас, — Стайлз улыбнулся и пожал ему руку.

Лиам не смог больше сосредоточиться на разговоре, так как Тео и медсестра Мелисса осторожно посадили его в кресло.

— Ты снова в сознании, это хорошо, — сказала медсестра и наклонилась к нему. Она посветила в глаза фонариком и Лиам поморщился. — Как тебя зовут?

— Лиам Данбар, — просипел Лиам.

— Я Мелисса. Что-то болит?

— Всё, — честно сказал Лиам.

— Ну что же, нужно ещё твою страховку...

— Нас можно отвести в какую-нибудь палату. И принести чистую одежду, — сказал Стайлз и положил руку на плечо медсестры, касаясь кожи её шеи, словно бы случайно.

Её взгляд потускнел на несколько секунд, затем она моргнула.

— Да, действительно, вы такие грязные. Мы займёмся официальными документами позже. Давайте отведём вас в палату, вам не помешало бы принять душ.

— Я повезу его, — быстро сказал Тео и встал за кресло. Стайлз между тем быстро отвлёк медсестру разговорами.

Лиам почувствовал дыхание Тео на шее.

— Подыгрывай, если хочешь жить, — он сказал чуть слышно.

Ну, Лиам был уверен, что раз они вытащили его из Бикон-Хиллз, то вряд ли бы стали убивать так просто, но судьбу решил не испытывать, и замолчал.

В больнице было слишком... нормально. Настолько, что это вымораживало. Люди ходили, лечились, всё было как обычно. Будто бы в нескольких милях не произошёл мини-апокалипсис.

Вот врач устало кивал на слова какой-то женщины, державшей за руку маленького мальчика, лениво жующего свои пальцы. Там медсестра что-то записывала за раскрасневшейся старушкой. Возле кабинета сидел парень в спортивной форме с как-то странно выгнутой ногой.

Обычно.

Будто ничего и не случилось.

Они доехали до лифта и там поднялись на третий этаж. Мелисса отвела их в пустую палату с одной койкой.

— Ну что же, устраивайтесь, я принесу одежду. Доктор Гейерс скоро подойдёт.

— Спасибо вам большое, — Стайлз жизнерадостно улыбнулся и закрыл за медсестрой дверь.

— Я поэтому так легко с вами шёл? — хмуро спросил Лиам без объяснений, ощущая, что его поймут. Стайлз определённо запудрил мозги шерифу и медсестре только касанием.

— Умный мальчик, — сказал Стайлз.

Лиам нахмурился и попытался просверлить Стайлза взглядом: они были ровесниками, скорее всего. Или это была какая-то отсылка. Стайлз сел на пластиковый стул. Тео пошёл в сторону ещё одной двери в палате — ведущей в душевую, судя по всему.

— Но да, нам не нужно было, чтобы ты задавал много вопросов, и поэтому я немного на тебя влиял, — признался Стайлз. — Нам, всё же, хочется жить. Думаю, тебе тоже.

Тео вернулся и положил руки на плечи Лиама, снова та нечеловеческая хватка. Казалось, словно бы что-то острое, будто когти, уткнулись в плечи.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Лиам. И хотя Тео сейчас был напрямую рядом с ним, он чувствовал, что настоящую опасность представлял Стайлз.

В нормальном освещении он казался почти обычным парнем, немного бледным, будто бы давно не спал и не выходил на солнце. В обычном окружении больницы он не походил больше на заражённых.

— Затаиться здесь, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Если ребята из Оак Крик узнают, что мы выбрались, то они снова нас где-нибудь под землёй запрут. И тебя тоже, на всякий случай.

— И будут ставить эксперименты, — добавил Тео, почти промурчал.

— И тебе повезёт, если ты выживешь, — кивнул Стайлз. — Нам с Тео повезло когда-то. Ну, если это так можно назвать, конечно.

— Кто-то идёт, — сказал Тео и отпустил Лиама. Вместо ногтей у него были когти, которые прямо на глазах менялись.

В палату зашли хмурый врач и медсестра Мелисса. Она несла с собой стопку одежды.

Прежде чем врач успел что-то сказать, его взгляд померк, видимо, Стайлз на него влиял, затем он занялся обычным осмотром, так и не сказав ни слова. Медсестра вышла сразу же, как оставила одежду.

— Нужен покой, — сказал доктор. — Оставайтесь в этой палате, утром решим проблему с документами, — и тоже вышел.

— Так просто? — спросил Лиам, когда Стайлз запер дверь за доктором.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Стайлз. Он всё ещё сидел на стуле, но, казалось, что не мог перестать двигаться. Постоянно постукивал пальцами по колену, менял положение ног и так далее. У Лиама начинала болеть голова от этого мельтешения.

— Я схожу в душ и потом найду нам чего поесть, — сказал Тео. Он взял с кровати одну пару штанов и футболку, затем пошёл в сторону душа.

Лиам всё ещё не совсем полностью контролировал своё тело, чем бы его не накачали, оно всё ещё действовало. Даже мысли были словно бы ватные.

— Мы правда вытащили тебя не для того, чтобы убить, — кивнул Стайлз. Он встал, подтянул стул к Лиаму и сел прямо перед ним. — Но ты понимаешь, что и просто так отпустить на четыре стороны мы тебя не можем, верно?

— Ты ведь контролируешь разум, почему бы тебе меня просто не поменять? — выплюнул Лиам.

— Я не могу контролировать разум других людей, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я просто могу переключать внимание с того, на что им его не нужно обращать, только и всего.

«Только и всего,» — будто это так просто. Лиам моргнул, воспринимая информацию. Вот почему, как только он замечал, что что-то было не так, его сознание переключалось на что-то другое. Сейчас, когда он об этом думал, с самого начала Стайлз и Тео были какими-то странными, но это были мелкие детали, которые тонули во всём происходящем вокруг дерьме.

— Как мы вообще выбрались? — спросил Лиам. — Город же закрыли.

— В улье всегда есть запасной выход для особо важных шишек. Мы просто им воспользовались. Не думай об этом особо, правда, это мелочи. Для нас важнее не попасться.

— Для вас, — уточнил Лиам.

— Ты в это «нас» тоже входишь. Ты выбрался, укушенный или нет — не важно. Мы попались на кучу камер в Оак Крике, и, хотя мы попытались уничтожить все записи вместе с ульем — мы его взорвали, кстати, — не факт, что вышло. У них очень мудрёная система безопасности, с бэкапами на бэкапы.

— Вы уничтожили лабораторию? — Лиам поморщился и покачал головой. — Как тогда Оак Крик смогут остановить распространение вируса?

— Сбросят бомбу на Бикон-Хиллз скорее всего, — Стайлз пожал плечами, опять так, словно бы в этом не было ничего совсем необычного и сложного. — Лиам, мне кажется, ты не понимаешь масштаба звиздеца, в который попал просто, приехав в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Вы говорили, что они разрабатывают биологическое оружие, — Лиам кивнул, припоминая.

— Верно. И работают они с нашим правительством в том числе. Скрыть пропажу целого мегаполиса, конечно, сложно, но не невозможно. А скрыть исчезновение одного отправившегося туда молодого человека вообще не беда.

Это звучало как угроза. Скорее всего, это она и была. Или предупреждение.

— Если они узнают, что мы выбрались, то будут искать всех.

— Но, если в тебе первоначальный штамм или как его, — Лиам так и не разобрался в происходящем полноценно. — То разве ты не должен пойти в Оак Крик, чтобы они могли понять, что именно там произошло?

— А я только подумал, что ты не такой глупый, как кажешься, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Они не будут искать решение проблемы, они будут искать другие пути использования. Меня и Тео. И тебя не похвалят и мир ты не спасёшь, просто будут испытывать эти вирусы на тебе же. Точнее, на тебе испытают один вирус, он тебя убьёт. Ты станешь расходным материалом, только и всего, — он говорил тихо, хрипло, и крайне серьёзно.

Лиам поёжился. Это была страшная перспектива.

Стайлз и Тео они были в безысходном положении. Никто по имени никак. Эксперименты, удачные, которые вырвались из лап организации. В них был вирус, который в теории мог уничтожить Дэвенфорд, если вышел бы из под контроля.

Но сейчас перед ним сидел просто молодой парень, с которым они прошли через ад вместе, и выбрались целыми. И Лиам разрывался. Он вздохнул и потёр лицо дрожащими руками.

Тео вышел из душа.

— У нас нет обуви, но я что-нибудь придумаю.

Сейчас без слоя грязи и крови (и как никто вообще не обратил на это внимание, и запах. Наверное, от них ужасно воняло.) Лиаму показалось, что Тео был младше него. Неестественная бледность и какая-то даже худоба только молодили его. Лиам ведь так никогда и не спросил сколько им лет.

— Ладно, иди пока решай проблему с обувью и едой, — Стайлз встал и потянулся. — Я тоже схожу в душ, — он даже не взглянул на Лиама, просто взял себе одежду и пошёл в соседнюю комнату.

Тео ничего не сказал, он выудил из их рюкзака кошелёк и достал оттуда наличные, затем также молча отпер дверь и вышел, босиком.

Они оставили Лиама совсем одного, и, хотя он вряд ли мог сейчас куда-то уйти — укатиться был бы в состоянии. И всё же было слишком много всего, что нужно было обдумать, и поэтому он никуда не поехал.

Когда Стайлз вернулся, Лиам так ничего и не сделал. Ему нужно было присмотреть за ними, и поэтому он никуда не собирался уезжать. Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Правильный выбор.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
